Awakening Of The Heart
by Roobz
Summary: Edward left, bella was adopted into another family of vampires like the cullens they go to a high school and the cullens show up as new students? Will Edward recognise bella? FIND OUT INSIDE crap at summarys please R R
1. Relighting

Awakening Of The Heart.

Chapter 1 – Relighting of my world

Bella's POV

I sat and watched the rain drizzle down my bedroom window, thinking about… Him. Not a day went past when I didn't, for how could I not think about him. My Edward. His name still felt like a dagger digging deep into the depths of my heart even after 49 years. I was 67 now though I still looked like an 18 year old on the outside. I still had approximately 6 and half hours until I would have to cheer up and face the high school day. Not much had changed over the years in school terms, the students were still immature and always in the mood to gossip. I found it strangely easy to fit in with all this. I was truly happy when I was at high school with my human friends and my vampire family who had adopted me in, I was happy when I wasn't thinking of… Them. We were just like the Cullens. Veggie vamps, posing as humans, but there were 9 of us. Elizabeth and Darren (the Carlisle and Esme Of our family), Serena and Chris, Rochelle and Ben, Jennalia and Matty, Me and no one.

It was 8:00. I would have to get ready now. I stood up from the seat I had occupied that sleepless night and went to find Serena. Surely enough she was already at work with Jenna and Rochelle, making them look human with blusher and fake blemishes. "Morning Bells" Jenna and Rochelle called in their wind chime voices, "take a seat Izzy"said Serena trying to be sneaky. I rolled my eyes "that nickname is never going to suit me Serena" she scowled she had been trying to get the nickname "Izzy" to rub off on everyone for about two months now but I didn't like it.

When she'd finished we all set off with the boys. Matty, my constant rival, challenged me to a motorbike race to school and predictably I accepted. Rochelle and Chris wanted to join in but they weren't as competitive as us. Jenna, Serena and Ben drove the ford focus moaning that it wasn't as good as the Ferrari. We were nearly there and me and Matty were neck and neck with Rochelle, Chris and the Focus behind us. I revved the engine and shot ahead, my hair flying out behind me taking a 3 second win. I leaned against my bike casually and shook my hair out of my face grinning as Matty glared at me. Everyone else arrived, laughing hysterically at the look on his face.

We walked off in the direction of our first classes all scouring the grounds for the new family of five kids. It was when I was walking to the entrance of the building with Jenna and Ben when I saw them. The Cullens were the new students here? Alice and…gulp… Edward were staring at me as if they recognised me but I worked to keep my face a mask of curiosity and pointed them out to the others. Despite myself I suddenly felt not just happy but the nearest I had been to overjoyed in a long time. It was like I had been awakened from a deep sleep.

Edward's POV

"Come on Edward could you at least try to be happy for our first day at a new school" pleaded Alice I scowled at her though she didn't deserve it. " It would be good for you like a new start" said Esme hopefully _It would make me so happy if he cheered up_ she sighed in her mind. I continued to scowl. They had no idea of the pain I was in, it had never faded since the day I left Bella. She wasn't here so I wasn't going to even try to be happy.

When we arrived at the new school it was exactly the same dull and uninteresting because she wasn't there. I didn't suppress my sigh of despair. We stood near the entrance and received curious glances but no one seemed to be astounded by our beauty.

_They must be the new kids._

_Hmmm Good looking kids._

_So they are the new students Eh? _

No one took a second glance at us and this confused me and my family. I then saw why. Seven vampires were driving to the school. Four on bikes the other three in a car. The front two seemed to be having a race. The girl won by 3 seconds and the boy behind her was glairing. The vampire girl turned around and shook her hair out of her face and I had a sudden feeling of recognition though I was sure I'd never met the girl in my life.

The group of vampires split up from what I could hear of their thoughts and conversation there was a short haired blond girl called Rochelle and a long dark haired girl called Serena with her partner Chris and the boy who had lost the race, Matty. They were walking away from us. The other group was Matty's girlfriend Jenna and Rochelle's boyfriend Ben. And the girl who won the race. She must have some shielding power because I couldn't read her thoughts. The smaller group looked at us curiously but the girl had an emotion under the curiosity. What was it. Shock?


	2. The Izzy Thing

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews it really boosted my confidence I'll try and get the chapters out as soon as possible. Roobz XxX**

Bella's POV

I was pleased I guess that the Cullen's were here but I didn't know what to do about it. If they guessed who I was, fair enough but if they didn't should I tell them? Edward didn't love me any more but could we be friends? I didn't have long to decide. I saw him sitting in my English class. At my desk. Next to me. I made a quick decision and tried to look normal as I walked to my seat. It reminded me of my first day at Forks High School but I was still the nervous one.

"Hello" he said the musical voice sent shivers down my spine, I hadn't heard it in so long…

"My name is Edward Cullen and you are?" I felt like saying I know who you are and I love you so much, but I stuck to my decision.

"Izzy" I replied trying not to look into his eyes

"Is that short for…"

"No it's just Izzy" I said a little too quickly.

"I didn't think there would be any vampires in London" he said under his breath so no one but me had a chance of hearing.

"It does rain a lot here, is that why you came?"

"Yeah I guess" he shrugged. The bell rang and I was relieved to get away from his questions, afraid that I couldn't keep up the Izzy thing. Darn, Serena was going to rub this in so much when she heard I'd been using her nickname for me.

"Hi _Izzy_" six voices said as I rounded the corner, god this was going to be worse than I thought.

"Hey guys" I said grimacing and giving Serena the evils. Everyone laughed. The Cullens were approaching us slowly taking in our faces.

"Hi" said Alice

"Um…hey" said Serena surprisingly unsure.

"We are all… the same in a way" continued Alice

"And we were wondering if we could… you know … hang out".

"I don't have a problem with that" said Rochelle, Ben and Jenna.

"As long as you don't mind being irritated to death by dearest Matty" I teased jabbing the irritation in question in the ribs.

"Ouch" he said clearly outraged, oops I would pay for that.

"so we'll see you at lunch" said Emmett, only now did I realise how much I had missed him.

"Sure" said Chris

"seeya then" chirped Serena.

Edward's POV

My first class was English in room 6. When I arrived the teacher assigned me a seat and introduced himself as Mr. Kaily. The girl walked through the door and stared at me for a while before walking and taking the seat next to me. The expression on her face was unreadable. I told her my name and asked her for her's. Izzy. If I had a beating heart it would have accelerated then was it short for… no. I asked her and got the answer that I was expecting but not the one I wanted. Of course she wasn't Bella. Now that I looked closely I realised that she was beautiful. Even by vampire standards she stood out a mile. I saw more beauty in her than Rosalie or Alice of the other vampire girls put together. I immediately hated myself for thinking that. I loved Bella. She was all that mattered to me in this world, in this existence.

After English we talked to the other vamp family and introduced ourselves and sort of made friends. At lunch we sat with them and talked about our backgrounds and lives.

Serena was a confident, bubbly girl who loved the fashion market and had a particular interest in shoes and make-up._ YAY we're going to be awesome friends I know it,_ squealed Alice in her mind. Serena was partners with Chris who was humorous and best friends with the calm and intelligent Ben who had very sharp senses and a gift for deceiving people. Ben was married to Rochelle who had a great imagination and sometimes appeared asleep in her vivid daydreams. Jenna was gentle, kind but very shy and could ease the physical and emotional pain of others if she wished. Matty was her husband and he was the proud one who always looked for a fight. He'd get along very well with Emmett I thought and smiled. The Izzy girl was very quiet and I reminded myself that I could not read her mind. When I asked her about it she just said it was a kind of shield for her mind and that she was working on projecting it.

Bella's POV

I sat thoughtfully at lunch, not really listening to the Cullens explain themselves and not talking about me much either, unless I was asked a question. I already knew them and they already knew me. Well they didn't know that they knew me even if they know me but just don't know it's me. I was confusing myself. Edward didn't talk much either, he actually looked pretty depressed if left to think alone. What was wrong?

After he had been staring at a spot on the table for approximately ten minutes, he stood up and walked away. I wanted to follow him but waited a little before I did, not wanting to look like I was stalking him or something.

I followed him to the school hall and watched him settle down at one of the shabby grand piano. He picked out a tune that I didn't recognise and I knew this must be a knew song he had thought of. It was beautiful, full of sad pride and half joy, I absolutely adored it. I thought of a harmonising line I could add to it and wanted desperately to try it our. Silently, I slipped into the large room and walked to another piano close to his. I waited for the right moment and began to play a spindly tune to the background Edward had created.

.com/watch?v=6ugO3qKenn8&feature=related **This is a song I found that sounds how I imagined Edwards new melody.**

He looked up astounded and saw me sitting there playing to his melody. He drew his fingers swiftly from the keys and I copied the movement.

"I didn't hear you come in"

"Did I startle you" I teased giggling. I was amazed at how comfortable I still was around him. He grinned back. "It was a really beautiful piece of music" I said smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks" he said quietly without meeting my gaze. The silence became awkward so I started to play something I'd made a while back. I could feel the sadness wash over me, it was like I was drowning in some river of pain. The reason for this was sitting so close to me and I wanted to scream to him who I was so badly. But I knew he wouldn't care. He seemed to like Izzy and that was better than being completely out of his life whatsoever. This is how I would have to live my life from now on. I would always know. He never would. Because I wouldn't tell him. Ever.


	3. Confusion

**Hiya, I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter because my computer crashed and all my documents were lost so I had to write this chapter out again after it had been fixed. Sorry again Enjoy! **

Edwards POV

It had been two weeks since me and my family had moved to London. I'd discovered that the Dawsons **(Random last name for the other vampire family that my friend randomly said)** were so good at acting human. They were friends with some of them, they complained about fake blemishes that Serena made for them and how they couldn't afford the amazing top they'd seen while shopping (though of cause they could easily). I was enjoying myself here and though everyone else's' thoughts proved to me they were happy that I was happy, I wasn't. Some where in this world was Bella. My beautiful, selfless, warm, human Bella. I didn't know if she'd ever found someone else but I knew she must have experienced some sort of pain. She may not be breathing now. Surely she wouldn't be much longer, she was 67 years old now. Jasper flinched, I was sorry he had to share my pain, but almost glad that someone like me was hurting.

I couldn't help it. It was like she was a magnet. I was obsessed with Izzy. I would go with her wherever I could and sometimes I would be there without her knowing. One time I had caught her playing something in the music rooms. **The song that I want to play for this is Kiss the rain by Yiruma.** It was so beautiful and so sad that if I could have cried I would have. There was so much pain in her music, I felt like we were suffering the same sort of thing. She was a mystery to me, I couldn't read her because of her gift and I wasn't close enough to her that she would tell me anything. But I wanted to be. I mentally hit myself for even thinking that. I was in love with Bella, it hurt so much to think of her not with me, why was I so obsessed with Izzy?!

Bella's POV

Carlisle and Esme were getting along with Elizabeth and Darren just fine and they had all taken to invading our house, as we didn't have to accommodate everyone sleeping places, there was plenty of room. That night we played baseball as a storm had come (as Alice had predicted). My team won which really annoyed Matty. Ok slight under exaggeration, he went absolutely mental and chased me around the playing field until I wrestled him to the ground. When we arrived back at the house, everyone settled into various occupations. Alice and Rosalie followed Jenna and Serena upstairs to see their stupidly enormous collection of nail varnishes. Elizabeth, Darren, Carlisle and Esme were talking while Jasper, Emmett, Ben and Matty played arm wrestling matches (Emmett won most of the time). Chris watched Rochelle sat cross-legged on the sofa in one of her daydream modes, I didn't really want to interrupt.

"Do you want to do something"? asked Edward tentatively

"Sure" I replied "what did you have in mind"? He shrugged

"Do you want to go running or something" I considered this then spurred into action.

"YES I know exactly the place we could go follow me" I said as I shot out the door. I had discovered this place about 11 years ago. It was the most beautiful place I had ever been. It was a cliff at the end of all the meadows, you wouldn't know at first it just looked like a hill but then it broke off into the most magnificent drop with an astounding view.

"Where are we going" Edward called from beside me

"A place I like to go, right at the edge of the country it might take a few minutes". He looked puzzled by this but ran with me all the same. It only took 21 minutes until we reached the place I had discovered. I hadn't been there for a while. And it shocked me like it did every time.

We walked up the hill next to the stream until we reached the top where Edward gasped in shock.

"It's lovely isn't it" I smiled,

"Yes I…" he trailed off lost for words. The view looked down on the sea and in the distance I could see the French cost.

"Do you want to jump"? I asked him grinning

"What? Erm… no thanks" he answered.

"Are you chicken Edward are you are you?" I teased laughing

"No but… fine" he caved.

"Awesome" I grinned. Jumping from this cliff was the most amazing thing I had ever done in my entire life. I had never shared this experience with anyone. Then I realized that this was my version of Edward's meadow back in Forks. I took a deep breath which I didn't really need but it felt appropriate then counted down.

"You ready"? I asked Edward not waiting for an answer

"1, 2, 3!!!"…….

Edwards POV

I had not had this in mind when I'd asked Izzy if she wanted to do something. Ok this place was amazing and I was glad she had taken me here but jumping off a cliff! As a vampire of course I wasn't scared but…

"you ready" Izzy said I opened my mouth but she continued without waiting for a reply

"1, 2, 3!"!!! We jumped. The air rushed right through me and tousled my hair. I looked beside me to see Izzy tumbling through the air with her hair flying out behind her. I watched the water as we grew closer to it. Izzy was falling faster than me and gracefully entered the water with a small splash. I followed seconds after. The water would undoubtedly be cold for human skin but it was pleasantly warm for us.

"Do you wanna go again"? Izzy asked excitedly

"um I think we should go home now" I had had enough of getting wet for the day.

"Ok race you up the Cliff" she grinned.

She scowled at me when I arrived at the top just seconds before her. I grinned

"So um… how do we get dry"? I asked, this distracted her from her glaring.

"It just happens when your running back or you could run in circles now until you get dry" she said clearly still irritated.

"I think I'll pass thanks" I didn't want to look like an idiot.

We ran back to the house and sure enough we got dry pretty quickly.

"So how did the Dawsons find you"? I asked maybe I could get her to open up a bit more. She hesitated before answering.

"They found me I was hungry and weak, just wandering through the woods I used to live near" she looked pained as she spoke. "I was very upset you see and I didn't really feel it when I was transforming because I was in so much emotional pain already that nothing could be worse. When I woke up I was a little bit better and I was very controlled for a new born". She stopped talking and her face was thoughtful. I prodded further wondering how much she trusted me.

"Why were you in so much pain"? I asked "what could possibly more painful"? Izzy frowned

"Someone I cared about very much had just… left; I don't really like to talk about it." I had asked just two questions and they had raised so many more. Izzy was a mystery to me.

Bella's POV

God that was a close call. I had so nearly told Edward my story; I had so wanted to tell him. What would his reaction be? That was my fear, he left me, he would leave me again. I wanted him to be around me even if he didn't know who I really was. I would not be rejected again.

"Bella where have you been" asked Serena

"Out" I said

"But you promised we could do you nails tonight"

"I said you could do that if my team lost the baseball game"

"Well we're doing it anyway" Alice giggled. There would be no stopping Serena now Alice was around. I sighed in defeat as they dragged me upstairs.

"Seeya later" Edward chuckled. I scowled at him but he just grinned.

"Seriously where were you and Edward" asked Rosalie

"At that place I discovered" I replied as Jenna filed my nails

"Oh" she and Serena said knowledgably while Rose and Alice looked confused still.

"I found this really amazing place a few years ago and I like to go there sometimes". Rosalie nodded clearly uninterested but Alice frowned slightly then laughed at Serena's 'concentrating face' but it looked pretty stupid to me.

When my nails were finally done, I went back downstairs and watched Emmett beat Matty at arm wrestling then just to wind him up even more beat him myself. By the time I had returned from Matty chasing me for miles on end it was 3.30 am so I sat by the pond in the back garden and flicked pebbles into it. Alice had known me just as much as Edward, would she see through me? She had left without saying goodbye, surely none of them cared that much. I wasn't good enough for them. But was I now? When I knew them before I was human, weak, frail, not beautiful. Was I good enough for them now? I could only find out by telling them. But I couldn't risk it. I didn't want to lose them again.

Alice's POV

There's something about Izzy that is strange. She keeps changing her mind about revealing something, and Jasper has picked up a weird combination of emotions towards Edward. Pain, need, hope and hidden beneath it all, love. I don't understand her. She seems nice enough but she's just really confusing!

**Again I'm really sorry for the delay and I probably won't have time to do another one for a while because I have some exams in a few weeks. I'll try to fit it in with my revision but I want it to be good quality. XxX**


	4. Plot

**Hiya, as some of you have commented on the last chapter, I made a few mistakes. I also need to explain a few things and I know quite a few people are getting annoyed with Bella not telling the truth but I have a plan and if I can think of how to do it, it should be good. Enjoy chapter 4!**

**PS- Bella is shielding every ones mind so Edward can't see who she is.**

Jaspers POV

I'm getting seriously worried about Edward. Just weeks ago he was so depressed. He's still in love with Bella, I of all people know that, but Izzy's feelings towards him confuse me. If she messes around with his heart I'm not sure Edward could cope with it. But having Izzy around looks like it's helping him and of course that's what I want for my brother but I'm afraid he'll get hurt.

Edwards POV

Izzy Is shielding all the Dawsons minds from me. Why would there be any reason for that, she shouldn't have to shield anything from me. Maybe it's to stop me seeing her before she was transformed, but why wouldn't she want me to see it. Now that I'm closer to her, I keep feeling like I know her from somewhere. She's so familiar looking, and her actions are recognizable too. Who is she really? I feel like she isn't who she says she is.

The next day at school I went with Izzy to the music rooms. She played the unbearably beautiful but sad song again and her expression was so pained and it made me curious.

"Is it about your past"? I asked her when she was finished.

"Yes" she answered quietly, then she lay her head on my shoulder. I caught her scent more strongly than ever. It was so delicate and sweet and… attractive. I was attracted to her. What was going on, I was in love wasn't I? Bella was the most important thing in my existence. What was I doing? I stood up quickly and strode from the room leaving Izzy looking very confused.

Bella's POV

I don't think I can handle this. I can't not let him know, but how would I tell him if I could bring myself to do it. Hey Edward I'm not Izzy it was just a cover story I'm Bella do you remember me? What had I got myself into? I could leave. Leave the Dawsons and the Cullens behind me. An unsolved mystery. No. I had been without my perfect, amazing, talented, attractive Edward for too long. But he wasn't mine any more. What the hell was I going to do?

Alice's POV

Izzy is driving me insane. She can't make up her mind and she keeps flickering in and out of focus. It's Soooooooooo annoying. I don't want her getting close to Edward either. Edward loves Bella. Bella. Oh I do miss her so much. She must have felt so devastated when we left. Only Edward said goodbye. Would she be angry at us for abandoning her, or just empty? I would never see her again and she would be old now. Edward doesn't have long either, as soon as the time comes when he's sure she must be dead through old age he'll jet of to Italy. But now Izzy seems to be healing him. He's been so much happier with her around and I don't like it… there's something familiar about the way she acts though… but I don't know what it is…

When we got back to the Dawsons house, Edward and Izzy were sitting at the piano together. Laughing and playing things to each other. This had to stop now. I called Jasper, Emmett and Rose outside. I wanted to tell them what I thought about their little 'friendship'.

"Guys is it just me or is everyone getting annoyed that Izzy is getting so close to Edward"? I asked them straight out.

"You don't have to know what she feels" Jasper complained

"It's so confusing".

"Why is Edward letting her get so close when he's in love with Bella" Emmett said, clearly confused as always.

"God knows" I replied "we need to do something before Edward gets hurt".

"Couldn't we just tell her to back off" suggested Rosalie

"But what if she doesn't and just gets angry" Jasper contradicted.

"We could always persuade her if you get my drift" Emmett said flexing his muscles.

"That's your answer for everything" I sighed "so since we can't think of anything else who's telling her to back off"? I asked looking around.

"You called this meeting" Rosalie said looking awkward

"But…"

"Alice your better at persuading people than us" said Jasper

"Hey what about me"? Emmett said, offended.

"Better at doing it without hurting them Emmett" Jasper said.

"Fine" I said "I'll tell her tomorrow".

Why did I let myself get dragged into this? What would I say, how would she react? Leaving Forks had been a big mistake. This wouldn't have been happening right now, Edward doesn't even act like he cares about Bella anymore, she was my best friend and now more than ever I want her back.

Bella's POV

When we got back from school me and Edward sat at the piano and played each other some of our compositions. I forgot how much I loved the sound of his low chuckle. I'd almost forgotten about how much I loved _him_. I felt like I had been woken from a long nightmare. But could things ever go back to the way they had been? I pushed that thought from my mind it caused so much pain. It would be worse if I was still human. My memories had faded when I had become a vampire so I could look back on them more easily.

I turned my head slightly and caught Alice frowning at me then she went into the garden. What was wrong with her, I cared about her too, she used to be my best friend, didn't she like me as Izzy either? Was she seeing through me? None of the Cullens had spoken a word about me since their arrival here. They didn't care about me anymore. Edward had moved on like he'd wanted _me _to do. I would have to live with this.

"Hey Izzy this is one of my favorites" Edward's voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Lets here it then" I said smiling. He began to play; I was in complete shock. Was it… my lullaby? I was sure of it, the last time I heard it was a distant memory. I was memorized by it like it was the first time I'd heard it all over again. I was speechless and could feel that my mouth was hanging open.

"It's beautiful" I finally said

"Thanks" Edward said sadly. Why was he sad? I was confused AGAIN!!!

**In this chapter you get to hear other people's thoughts which I thought would be interesting. In the next chapter something really awesome is going to happen as long as I can figure our how to write it in the right way. Thanks for all the comments they're really helpful and give me more confidence. **

**XxX**


	5. Revealations

**Hi again, thanks for the reviews. The last one wasn't my best chapter I'll admit but this one should be good if I can pull off my idea which due to comments will make you glad Alice tells Bella to 'back off'. Enjoy… **

Alice's POV

I tried to stay calm as I prepared to do what was planned.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this" I moaned to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They all grinned sheepishly. I took deep breaths even though I didn't need the air it still relieved some of my stress with the help of Jasper of course. Just then Izzy walked through the door and I took the opportunity. Better get it over with.

"Um Izzy" she turned to look at me,

"Yeah Alice?" She smiled, warmly. God I felt guilty.

"Can I have a word; do you know anywhere we can go that's private"? I asked awkwardly.

"Erm… sure" she replied obviously confused "follow me"

She began running and I ran beside her thinking over what I was going to say.

In a matter of minutes we had arrived and I was momentarily stunned by the beauty of where she had taken me.

"Like it"? She asked, I just nodded in awe.

"I took Edward here once" she mused; that broke the bubble of amazement.

"Yeah that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about" I said slowly. She just looked at me confused again. Deep Breath.

"I… we think your getting to close to him" I spat out and winced. She didn't reply.

"We'd like you to back off a bit if… if you wouldn't mind" I said biting my lip. After an awkward silence she finally said

"Oh" quietly then she mumbled "sorry" and turned her back to me. I was about to speak again but she beat me to it and her voice was full of pain.

"I've just… been alone for… so long" she almost whispered, pausing every few words.

"So…long" she repeated. I began regretting my words instantly and tried to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry; but you have all of eternity, I'm sure you'll find someone you'll want to be with for the rest of your life" her head was bowed and her back was still to me. Then she whispered as if she were in agony,

"I already have". Guilt filled me up along with desperation to help Izzy. She sounded so hurt that it pained me too see it. But her next words shocked me…

Bella's POV

My breath came in short sharp bursts and I clutched at my torso trying to stop the pain ripping my heart to shreds. I couldn't hold it in any longer. She wanted me away from Edward; she had to understand. I felt the years of locked up pain be released upon me. The sorrow, the anger, the feeling of being completely pathetic and helpless, the feeling of being broken. I felt the cry come up on it's own without any will of mine, I screamed

"YOU NEVER EVEN SAID GOODBYE ALICE"

Alice's POV

"YOU NEVER EVEN SAID GOODBYE ALICE" Izzy screamed out at me then turned. I gasped and took a step back.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO JUST…JUST FORGET AND MOVE ON? HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT I MEAN A FEW WORDS OFF…HIM THEN WHAT DID I HAVE? NOTHING ALICE NOTHING"!!! I had never heard Izzy scream like that. But it wasn't Izzy.

"B-Bella"? I asked; it couldn't be. She looked me in the eyes and quietly said

"Guilty". I was momentarily paralyzed and then I couldn't control myself.

"BELLA" I launched myself at her and hugged her tight

"Oh you don't know how I've missed you, how everyone's missed you I'm so sorry we only left for your own good, to protect you, we didn't know what damage we were leaving behind". I was sobbing dry tears and realized Bella was too.

"We have to tell the others" I said immediately excited, grabbing her hand and starting to walk but Bella didn't follow.

"No Alice".

Bella's POV

What had I just screamed? I had taken everything out on poor Alice and by the look on her face she understood exactly who I was.

"B-Bella" she asked as if she couldn't believe what she was saying. I replied quietly having calmed down

"Guilty" she froze. Then she was the one screaming

"BELLA" she ran and hugged me then said some junk about how everyone had missed me. We were both tearlessly crying and she tried to drag me back saying

"We have to tell the others" but I stopped her.

"No Alice. She looked up at me in surprise.

"What do you mean"? She asked

"I don't want to tell them" I answered and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew they were true though it made no sense.

"Why, Bella, everything Edward said was a lie we all miss you"

"I just don't think I can do it" I managed to get out.

"But…"

"No" I said finally "but could you tell me about everyone Alice? I want to know what I've missed" Alice frowned but said

"Sure" then gushed into story's about the Cullen's lives since they'd left. Stories about everyone except…

I listened intently about Rose and Emmett's 17th wedding and honeymoon, Carlisle's new job's first in Alaska, then New Hampshire, then a break of working to help Esme decorate their new house in Scotland where Carlisle started another job then finally to England. She talked about all the collages she'd been to with Jasper and then added quietly at the end of everything.

"I really did miss you". I bowed my head and frowned and she spoke again even quieter

"So did Edward" then she regained her bouncy quality

"Please can we tell everyone"? she practically begged me but of course I denied her.

She tried to persuade me all the way running back after I'd told her about my life with the Dawsons.

"Why not Bella"

"I don't know" I'd replied "I want to make sure everyone still cares before I do"

"Bella everyone does"- I cut her off

"I know it doesn't make sense but… I'm just not ready Alice" I finished.

"Fine" Alice huffed, but it didn't last long.

"Well everyone agrees that you seem familiar so you better start changing if you don't want anyone else to find out" she said and I thought I knew what her evil smile meant and groaned,

"Yes Bella _shopping_" she squealed which was a little over the top.

"We'll go later and then we can…"

"Alice do we have to"? I asked knowing what the answer would be. Now I knew what it felt like to be Alice!

"No" she said which shocked me "If you want Edward to recognize you"…

"I'll go get my wallet" I sighed.

"YAY" Alice squealed again. God why was she so erratic.

When we got back to the house I shielded Alice from Edwards's powers too. It was so useful that I could put a shield bubble round someone and it would only go when I made it go no matter how far away I was. Edward approached me

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight" he asked, smiling. I saw Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper looking at me sneakily and I could tell they'd had something to do with the 'back off' plan.

"Actually I'm going shopping with Alice right now maybe another time?" I said he nodded but I could see the rejection in his eyes.

I didn't have time to feel guilty because Alice grabbed me and pulled us towards her car. A new yellow porshe.

"Wow when did you get this"? I asked amazed.

"Are you actually interested in cars now" she fake gasped.

"Yeah" I said admiring the paintwork "I guess I like the speed" she laughed and told me to get in. It didn't take long to arrive in the heart of London in the porshe, and it got a lot of stares along the way.

"Let's hit Oxford Street" Alice said excitedly and I got the feeling me wanting not to tell everyone I was Bella was just an excuse to go shopping and she would bug me about it when we got back. We bought expensive clothes that I would never have worn if I had the choice. I looked good in them but it wasn't really me. We returned late that night both wearing brand new outfits. As soon as we got back Serena took me up to her room to style my hair, do my nails and make-up.

"Why the sudden change in taste" Jenna asked. I whispered so none of the Cullens would hear, well, except Alice. I'm trying to disguise myself; I don't want Edward to recognize me before I can be sure he still loves me.

"Umm… Izzy" Serena said looking at Alice

"Its fine she knows" I informed my sisters. Alice rolled her eyes and said

"She won't believe that Edward loves her" as if it was obvious. But if he really loved me, why would he even lie in the first place?

**Ok Bella's even annoying me now but I have a storyline that I want to follow on to. If you sent me ideas please don't be offended if I haven't used them in this chapter but I have thought of ways to add them into different chapters. Please tell me if you liked this chapter or if I should redo it differently. **

**Roobz XxX**


	6. I'M STUCk

**Ok I'm a bit stuck because I have two ideas for my story and I can't decide which one to use. I can't think of a way to join them together so I was going to ask all you guys to vote on which one I should write. But then I thought, if I tell you my ideas it will ruin the surprise of it so since I can't decide I want to know how you would feel about me writing two endings to the story.**

**Please tell me what you think of this in your reviews I'm going to start writing them both so I'm ready. Oh, and also tell me if you think I should do one ending then the other or just do them at the same time because it might get quite confusing.**

**Roobz XxX**


	7. Pain in all different ways

**Right I have decided to do both endings but after each other so it will end then go back to the middle. It won't happen for a couple of chapters but there will be an alternative ending when the first one is finished. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I've had 84 and I'm only on chapter 6 hope you enjoy ending 1! **

Rosalie's POV

I thought telling Izzy to back off would be good for Edward, but so far it's not working. He's gone back to the miserable moping self that he was before he met her and missed Bella. It seems Izzy made him feel better and between us, me, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had destroyed that chance of him ever being happy again. But what's weird is that she and Alice have become really close, like they're old friends. Something's going on and Izzy is the cause of it.

Alice's POV

Since Bella stopped hanging around with Edward he's become all gloomy again, like when we left forks in the first place. Bella is being so idiotic about the whole thing, I don't know why she can't believe that Edward still loves her and I can't confront her because she keeps disappearing to the place she took me so we could talk and I can't find it because I wasn't paying attention when we were running there. She returns back really late and locks herself in her room and everyone can tell that if we don't leave her alone she'll have a hissy fit. Edward keeps to himself now too and I know if I told him everything would work out but I made a promise. I just…

_Victoria was closing in on Bella; she was accompanied with another vampire and Laurent._

"_You were wrong in thinking that I couldn't get you now that you're a vampire Isabella" Victoria said maliciously_

"_Why don't you show her your powers Vincent" she indicated to the unknown vampire. Vincent grinned at Bella and she screamed turning away so I couldn't see her face. The group laughed and when Bella turned to face them, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown… _

I grabbed Bella's hand and tugged her out the doorway. I didn't know where I was going but it had to be just us two. When I was sure none of our families were following us, or close enough to hear I explained everything I had seen in my vision. Bella gasped her eyes widening then closing. She took a deep breath and attempted to stay calm.

"She's tried to get me a few times but my family always protected me and of course I didn't really need protecting; but now, if she has this Vincent guy, I really don't know…" she trailed off. I was shocked by the fact that Victoria was hunting Bella

"Why doesn't she want Edward" I asked her bewildered.

"She thought it was fairer, mate for mate, you know" she said sitting down. Her calmness was almost unbearable.

"Don't worry Bella" I said shakily, but it was really me that was worried "I'm not letting you out of my sight" I continued stronger, more reassuring. She rolled her eyes

"Honestly Alice I'm not a vulnerable human anymore I can take care of myself" she said apparently unafraid.

"I know, but I'm not taking any chances with this Vincent guy" I said darkly.

Jasper's POV

I'm worried about Edward. I was worried about him getting hurt by Izzy, but now, without her, he seems just as he was when we left forks; which was not good. Alice has been concerned about several things and I can't work out what they are. I keep catching her in the middle of a thought train and she's lost some of her bubblyness. **(Not sure if that's even a word but still)** I'm worried about her too. Sometimes I wish I didn't have this power. Together Edward, Izzy and Alice make so much pain that if they're all in the same room I have to leave it. Tonight was one of those nights.

_Pain, betrayal, confusion, heartbreak…_ I walked quickly away from the silent room of pain into a room containing just Rosalie, Emmett and guilt.

"Don't feel guilty, it was all four of us who thought of it", I spoke to them.

"But we've mucked it all up" Rosalie moaned "We were just settling in here and if we'd left them alone, I'm sure Izzy and Edward would have ended up together and everything would be happy again" wow I had no idea that Rose could go that deep.

"Is it just me or does Izzy remind you a little bit of" he hesitated

"Bella"? Me and Rosalie thought of this for a moment.

"Now that you mention it yes" Rosalie answered and I nodded in agreement.

"You know what" Emmett said frowning which was odd for him "I really do miss Bella" I didn't know Emmett could go that deep either.

"We have to get Izzy and Edward together" Rosalie said "I can't stand living in all this pain and guilt". Me and Emmett nodded and began to think of ways we could get them back together.

Bella's POV

I hated the silence. The room was full of sad emotions but none were spoken aloud. After a while I left not being able to stand it any longer. Alice tried to follow but I shook my head at her.

"But Iz-"she began

"No" I interrupted "I'll be careful" She didn't look convinced but let me go. I didn't really know where I was going only that I needed to be alone. When I reached a clearing in the woods I sat down and sobbed tearlessly. After a few minutes though I realized that the silence really didn't help at all. I needed to be around people. Not my family but just generally, I would go to the city and wander around for a little bit. It would help clear my mind. I set off running in the direction of London.


	8. Out of Luck

**Sorry about the long wait but I had exams but their done now and I'm anxiously waiting for the results but I'm rambling on so I'll shut up now and let you read… **

Edwards POV

I couldn't deny it. No matter how much I loved Bella I couldn't fight the feelings I had for Izzy. I think I'm in love with her. Okay I _know_ I'm in love with her but she's ignoring me now and I don't know why. Alice seems concerned about her and I'm just so confused. Everyone's mind is shielded there probably isn't a particular reason for it she possibly just wants to annoy me but why? I keep having flashbacks of the good times we'd had at school when everything was normal.

"_Ha"! Izzy shouted satisfied as she drenched me with water. I hadn't been expecting it because I couldn't read her mind and for a moment stood frozen in shock. It was a sunny day and there were many water fights going on between the humans and Izzy thought she'd start one randomly for no apparent reason. Emmett laughed and soon everyone else joined in. After a battle with Emmett and Rosalie against me and Matty, I set off, determined to soak Izzy for starting this thing. She was at war with two of her human friends Jack and Imogene. Jack tried to wrestle her to the ground but of course couldn't and it made me jealous to see them together. To distract myself I came up behind her and poured my remaining water over her head. She turned to face me slowly with her eyes closed then glared at me silently. It was so funny that everyone laughed and she (with about a half full liter bottle of water) got me back. I grabbed Chris's bottle and ran after her at a reasonable human speed. I drenched her legs and then she was running after me. She jumped on my back and manically started punching me. Until she was laughing so much that it was easy to throw her off. By then, everyone was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter… _

"_MATTY" Izzy yelled as she walked into school with bright orange hair._

"_Yes sister dearest" Matty said innocently then mock gasped. "What did you do to your hair Izzy"? he said in fake shock. _

"_OH MY GOD YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW THIS IS THE LOWEST YOU"VE EVER GONE YOU PRICK WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR"!!! Izzy was screaming and the whole school was watching._

"_It only lasts a couple of days c'mon Iz, it's just a bit of fun" Matty said defensively _

"_Oh really"? Izzy asked sweetly fluttering her eyelashes_

"_Well I could say the same for the pink splodges on your Lamborghini, they should come off with a bit of water"… she mused. Serena, Jenna, Rochelle and Izzy high fived. Matty froze then whispered _

"_You wouldn't"_

"_Oh but we already did" said Serena mockingly Matty grabbed Izzy's legs and pulled her over his shoulder, Walking to a nearby dustbin. _

"_NO don't you dare Matty put me DOWN" Izzy screeched struggling to break free while everyone watched avidly awaiting to see if Matty would actually dump Izzy in the bin. Of course he didn't get the chance. Izzy kneed him in the stomach and he released his grip on her. _

"_You're not chicken are you" Izzy said as I looked apprehensively over the cliff side. This was not what I'd had in mind when I'd asked Izzy if she wanted to do something…_

"_You ready"? She asked and without waiting for a reply said "1, 2, 3!" Jumping off the cliff was the most amazing experience ever! Next to me I saw Izzy's hair blowing around her face in the rush of wind coming from around us… _

This memory tore me away from the past; I would never have anymore memories because Izzy wasn't talking to me anymore. It was like I didn't exist. I sat with my head in my hands wondering what was so messed up in my life that I could lose two people I loved…

Bella's POV

It wasn't raining but the sun was hidden by a thick layer of grey clouds. I wandered around London passing happy shoppers and business people and street entertainers. This was slightly better than the alone, but people's happiness was just depressing. What had I done wrong to deserve this? Why should these people be happy and not me? Do I deserve this? I walked around the music stores for hours on end until I reached Oxford Street. Although many of the shops here were much to my distaste, I did find a shabby book store on the corner of the street. I entered the tiny shop and looked around. It was almost deserted. I looked on the shelves and found a battered copy of Romeo and Juliet. I smiled to myself and sat at a solitary dusty table and began to read.

_Prologue_

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
__ in fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
__ from ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
__ where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
__ From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
__ a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
__ who's misadventured piteous overthrows  
__ do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
__ The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
__ And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
__ Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
__ Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
__ The which if you with patient ears attend,  
__ What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend… _

Where was Bella I was pacing up and down in my bedroom mouthing to myself which is something I have never done before. I shouldn't be worried. What could happen to her, well except for meeting that Vincent guy? Oh crap what if that was today? Oh my god what have I done, why did I let Bella out of my sight? She said 'I'll be careful' well that's got nothing to do with it if… Calm down Alice nothing will happen to Bella while she's out you saw her in an alleyway and she's probably in her special place. I was instantly calm. Then worried again, what if she was in a town? I would have to call her now. As soon as the thought entered my head I whipped out my phone and dialed her number. No answer. Crap! What if she was in trouble and couldn't answer. Stop it Alice you're being and idiot. I needed Jazz; I went down the stairs to find him.

"What's wrong honey"? He asked concerned at my anxiety.

"Please don't ask questions and just calm me down" I answered quickly.

"But"… He began to protest

"Please" I whimpered closing my eyes as the calm washed over me.

Bella's POV

"Excuse me Madame but we're about to close" rasped an old lady.

"Oh" was my brilliant response. "I'll just be leaving then" I said and exited the book store. It was dark now and the streets were almost empty. Time to go home I sighed, wondering what was awaiting me at home. The stars were hidden by clouds and the wind was rustling the leaves of trees. It was as if someone was watching me, but I was just paranoid. I turned into an alleyway which was empty, but so were all of the streets now. The feeling of being watched grew stronger and I was beginning to feel nervous. I stopped, frozen, not breathing. Then suddenly I turned to see Victoria standing right behind me flanked by Laurent on the right and a stranger on the left. This must be Vincent. Shit. I had really done it now…

**Ooh cliffhanger, I feel evil please review and don't worry about waiting for the next chapter I promise it will be out soon. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Transformation

**Hope you haven't been stressing too much here's the next chapter…**

Alice's POV

I gasped as I surfaced from the vision. It was happening now and I was sitting here like a statue.

"EVERYONE MOVE BEL- IZZY'S IN HUGE DANGER"! I stood up and yelled. For a moment there was silence then bursts of speech from everyone.

"What, how, where is she, what's going on, is she hurt, how can we help"? I explained the vision to them missing out the part that Izzy was really Bella.

"COME ON LETS GO" me and Edward yelled at the top of our voices. We all stared at Edward as we started to run in the direction of Oxford Street.

"I…I think I'm in love with Izzy" he said looking down "but she obviously doesn't like me". He said sadly. I looked at Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Edward, that's our fault, we told her to back off" Rosalie spoke quietly "we're sorry". Edward opened his mouth then looked forward frowning. Then there was silence as we all prayed we would make it on time to save 'Izzy'. But if Edward saw 'Izzy' as a human…

Bella's POV

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Hello Bella, long time no see" said Victoria as if we were old school friends.

"Victoria" I squared my shoulders.

"I suppose you know why I'm here" she mused "You see I thought it was fairer, mate for mate you see."

"You've explained this before remember" I said clenching my teeth. "Oh I know" she laughed casually "but it just adds to the tension don't you think"? I sighed waiting for the life story.

"Do you not recall me telling you that Edward doesn't care about me anymore?" I said trying not to break down

"Of course but I have to do this the right way" she smiled sickeningly pleasantly. I felt my phone buzzing in my back pocket and knew that it would be Alice. I rested my hands behind my back and pressed the accept call button trying not to draw attention to what I was doing. While listen to Victoria prattle on. It buzzed again. Alice must have hung up, oh god everyone was going to come; shit!!!

Alice's POV

"What if we're too late"? Elizabeth asked clearly out of her mind with concern. I pulled out my phone.

"We're nearly there" I informed them I'll call her if she doesn't pick up we'll know she's already in trouble". I put the phone on loudspeaker as it rang. She picked up but the relief that I felt soon vanished on the other side of the phone I heard the voice of Victoria and the laughs of Laurent and another guy who must be… I pressed the end call button and screamed

"NO, COME ON WE HAVE TO GET THERE NOW"!!! Everyone picked up the pace looks of stress on their faces…

Bella's POV

"You were wrong to think that you could escape me now that you're a vampire" Victoria snarled menacingly playful. I smelled my family and the Cullens coming oh god crap if Vincent turned me human everyone would know! Typical me I'm about to die and I'm thinking about my identity being revealed.

"Vincent show her your powers" Victoria continued.

"NO" I heard 15 voices shout then Alice explaining Vincent's power to everyone. They were running to me but they were too late… I screamed in agony as Vincent's power began to change me human again. Shit, goodbye life… behind Vincent I vaguely saw Jasper Emmett Matty and Chris grab Victoria and Laurent and drag them away from me. I curled up in a ball as the last part of me turned human. I felt so weak but I used my last bit of energy to look at him for the last time…

Edwards POV

No, no, no, no, no, I could not lose the person I was in love with twice. Bella now Izzy. No, not Izzy, I would save her no matter what I could not live like this any longer. We entered London and headed for Oxford Street desperately trying to run faster. I was in the lead my determination to keep my second love alive drove me to be faster than I had ever run before. Ha, I could smell her, her sweet scent amongst Victoria, Laurent and Vincent, who I had never met.

We rounded a corner and saw Izzy standing completely casually with no fear in her.

"Vincent, show her your power" Victoria said smugly.

"He can change people back into humans so they can kill her easily" Alice whispered desperately to everyone. There was silence then Izzy screamed in the agony of transformation. Emmett, Jasper, Matty and Chris went in for a fight with Victoria and Laurent while I fully intended to kill Vincent right there on the spot. Until I something made me realize why I was in love with Izzy who she reminded me of and why she blocked everyone's mind from me. She looked up at me but instead of gold pupils her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Bella.

**There you go. Sorry it's short but there's lots of action in this and the next chapter. The secret is out at last! Please let me know what you think. X R X**


	10. Gone Forever?

**Next Chapter…**

Edward's POV

_Bella! _

_Bella!_

_Bella! _

_Bella!_

_Bella! _Five simultaneous thoughts. I was completely unprepared for the wave of emotions that suddenly hit me, shock of seeing her, love for her, happiness to see her, pain that the music she played was about what I'd done to her, but now growing fear that she was in danger as a human again.

_Finally! _Thought Alice which surprised me,

"You knew?" I asked turning my head sharply to face her. She rolled her eyes and nodded while I frowned. Why hadn't she told me, more importantly why hadn't Bella told me...? My train of thought was broken as I heard a crash. Vincent had knocked Bella into a wall and she was now crumpled on the floor, blood pouring from a head wound. I growled in anger along with everyone else and everyone was suddenly busy ripping the three enemy vampires apart and burning them.

I ripped off Vincent's head and through it into the fire burning bright in the middle of the ally. Once all three were burning, I ran to Bella, who's heart was… where was it she looked human, she smelt human but her heart…

"No, please no, no, no, no" I said kneeling beside the love of my life who was…

"It's too late" Alice said in a broken whisper.

"NO" I shouted in denial, Bella could not die, the world would stop turning if she was gone.

"Dude I think it's too late" Matty asked almost questioningly, hesitant, like talking to a mad person. Maybe I was mad trying to bring a dead girl to life. That's right. Dead.

"I can't believe it was her all along" Jasper mumbled and my family agreed.

"That means everything she said about a painful pass was about"… Rosalie didn't finish the sentence. Yes all her music, pained expressions when I asked her what her past was… Us, we had done that to her.

"Can we leave? I can't bear this" Rosalie asked with her eyes closed.

"I can't just leave her" again I added in my mind as tearless sobs sounded from around me.

"C'mon Edward" Emmett said quietly, a first for him, "It's too late". I knew that but I had to let my feelings out first…

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, you can't even hear me but I'm so sorry. I left to protect you and look what I've done caused you 49 years of pain and now… I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you and I assure you that I will not outlive you by long" I would go to Italy, no one would stop me.

"I love you" I whispered then stood up to leave when…

Alice's POV

Oh my god this was all my fault! I wanted Edward to know that Izzy was Bella and had waited long enough for him to see her and now she was DEAD!!! Because of me. Crap I feel so bad, I'll probably go to Italy with Edward I can't live with this guilt…

Rosalie Emmett and Jasper's POV

What the hell. Izzy was Bella? This was our fault we told her to stay away from Edward, which had made them both unhappy and now Bella was…

The Dawson's POV

No. We would not believe that she was… No. Our sister, our daughter our friend. No this was not happening it could not, we… There's no point denying it. Bella is gone.

Bella's POV

He stared back at me a range of emotions crossing his face so fast I couldn't read them. But of course he didn't love me, if he did he would have run to me and held me like he used to. In a move too fast for my human eyes to catch, Vincent swung his hand around knocking me into a wall. I didn't scream even though it hurt a lot. I closed me eyes and heard the ripping noise that is made when vampires are killed. I slipped into what I assumed was unconsciousness and it was like a slideshow of memories were playing inside my head. Edward saving me from the van, Edward saving me from the perverted men in Seattle, Edward saving me from James, Edward kissing me, Edward laughing with me, a series of images all containing Edward in his flawless perfection. Then all the swirling images turned black and I didn't feel anymore.

A sharp pain brought me back to the real world. I could hear at vampire levels again, I could smell like a vampire too. Oh I got it, Vincent's power wasn't permanent, I was changing back.

"No, please no, no, no, no" I heard Edward saying.

"It's too late" Alice said in a broken whisper.

"NO" Edward yelled this time. "Come on Bella, don't die, don't die".

"Dude I think it's too late" said Matty uncertainly.

"I can't believe it was her all along" said Jasper and all the Cullens made sounds of agreement.

"That means everything she said about a painful past was about"… Rosalie trailed off. Yes it was Rosalie Hale, I wished I could move but this conversation might lead somewhere… I was gradually turning back to a vampire, but at the moment I must just be cold and my heart wasn't beating, they must think I was dead.

"Can we leave, I can't bare this" Rosalie spoke quietly.

"I can't just leave her" Edward said with so much pain in his voice that I wondered if he'd been injured in the fight. I was pretty sure that I could move now, but I didn't want to.

"C'mon Edward" I heard Emmett say "It's too late".

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, you can't even hear me but I'm so sorry. I left to protect you and look what I've done caused you 49 years of pain and now… I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you and I assure you that I will not outlive you by long" I heard the others tearless sobs.

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear. He loved me, who could doubt the sincerity in his voice, he left me for the good of me, and now he thought I was dead and he was going to kill himself so… Wait what? NO he would _not _kill himself if I had anything to do with it.

**There you go next chapter out let me know what you think, I kind of have writers block for the next chapter. I know what I want to write but I don't know the words for it. Anyway please review and let me know what you think… Roobz XxX**


	11. Reunion

**This is the next chapter thank you everyone for the writers block advice I'm so grateful this one took a while though hope you like it and sorry for the delay.**

Edwards POV

As I walked away from the scene I couldn't escape all the heartbroken, guilty, ashamed, pain filled thoughts. Everyone seemed to think it was their fault especially, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Alice was distant and couldn't see anything. I looked at her she wasn't crying but her face was crumpled and lost. I knew this must be what I looked like too. I looked at the Dawsons. They were devastated especially Elizabeth. I put my hand on her shoulder

"I'm so sorry, if I hadn't left her this wouldn't have happened" I said softly.

"Don't blame yourself" she replied "If you hadn't left her, we never would have found her" she said comfortingly. I hadn't noticed how slow we were all walking we weren't even out of the ally yet. I knew we were all hoping she would wake up at any moment.

"I never really got to know her" said Rosalie and Jasper nodded.

"I'm going to miss her so much" said Chris and Ben who were comforting their sobbing mates. Jenna didn't speak at all, but Matty did. "The last thing I said to her was how annoying she was, and now…" He gestured behind him "just look at her". We all did one last time. And we all gasped…

Bella's POV

I knew it wasn't the time to laugh but it was just so funny listening to everyone talking about how much they would miss me. I stood up and folded my arms silently, knowing they would turn around some time and then I would laugh so loud. I was even planning the things I would say to them when they eventually looked round. Well I hope they would look round it would seem pathetic if I just ran after them. Everyone was so upset I was quite flattered! And he… And Edward loved me. I could tell that much. They all loved me. My families, well I suppose just one family since we're all so close now. I heard Matty speaking.

"The last thing I said to her was how annoying she was and now… look at her" he gestured to me this was it they all turned to face me and gasped simultaneously.

Edward's POV

"You guys are so impatient; you couldn't have waited for me to wake up"? Said Iz- Bella mockingly who was now a vampire standing with her arms crossed! For a moment everyone was silent then the Dawsons screamed and ran at her surrounding her, with my family not far behind.

"Ouch guys your squishing me" Bella complained from somewhere in the middle. I stood stationary watching the reunion, wanting to join in but I could only stare.

"Could you please explain how you're alive"? said Alice breathlessly once everyone had separated.

"You should have seen it coming" Bella laughed "some Psychic you are Vincent's power isn't permanent" she continued. Everyone understood then looked at me frozen staring at Bella. And then they looked at Bella, frozen staring at me, then they looked back at me like it was some kind of tennis match.

I half smiled at her sadly as she took a hesitant step forwards. I copied her action and couldn't help but notice the awkwardness of the situation. Bella looked down and did a kind of, well… this is me gesture, raising her arms to the side slightly then letting them drop before raising her head shyly. At exactly the same time, as if it were planned, we looked into each others eyes and smiled. I don't know how long we were standing there but…

"Are you two gunna hug or something or just keep staring at each other"? Alice asked impatiently. When there was no answer she sighed and walked to a spot behind me and pushed me until I was right in front of Bella.

"Um… did you here everything we said or do I have to repeat"? I asked trying to be jokey. She smiled in amusement and as an answer fell into my already open arms. I never wanted to let go of her. Ever.

Bella's POV

I cocked my head to the side and spoke to the shocked faces staring at me

"You guys are so impatient; you couldn't have waited for me to wake up"? I asked in mock irritation. For a split second there was silence and then deafening screams came rushing towards me in the form of the Dawsons and Cullens. Minus Edward.

"Ouch guys your squishing me" I managed to gasp out to the people encircling me. They backed off a bit then many people instantly asked how I was alive. I told them how Vincent's power wasn't permanent then jokingly criticized Alice on her psychic abilities. Then I looked over to where Edward stood rooted to the spot, just staring at me. My family's eyes flicked between me and Edward a few times but I paid them no attention.

Edward half smiled at me apologetically, as if he needed to say sorry again! I raised my arms to the side and let them drop again before raising my eyes to meet his. Impatiently, Alice asked

"Are you two gunna hug or something or just keep staring at each other"? We didn't answer which made Alice sigh and push Edward towards me until he was inches away...

"Um… did you hear everything we said or do I have to repeat" Edward said trying to make a joke but I saw right through it. In that moment I felt complete, the hole where my unbeating heart once was had been refilled. I reached forwards and wrapped my arms around the one and only person I had ever fell in any degree of love with and he hugged me back so tightly it would have crushed me were I human. I pulled away but only slightly so I could reach up and press my lips to his. It felt like it should have been in one of those cheesy films where fireworks go off and music plays in the background. The only background sounds were the cheers of the Dawsons/Cullens and Emmett's wolf whistling.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven" Edward whispered in my ear. I hugged him again and replied

"Completely"

***************************

"Bella your not going dirt biking your going to prom"! Alice exclaimed in disbelief.

"Come on we only have 2 hours to make you perfect". Serena said hurriedly. Rochelle, Jenna and Rosalie smirked at me from across the room as I scowled.

Alice made shoved me into a midnight blue, strapless dress that puffed out slightly at the waist and finished just above my knees. I was also wearing matching stiletto's which would have had me dead in one hour when I was human. At least I knew I wouldn't trip now. I must admit everyone looked stunning, Jenna was wearing green, Rosalie red, Rochelle pink, Serena Purple and Alice black. When we were done we proceeded down the stairs, me coming last. I really didn't see the point in going to prom at all. Most girls bought an expensive dress that they would only where once and spend 5 hours doing their hair, make-up ect. Waste of time and money if you ask me.

I got into Edwards Volvo in the front while Jenna and Matty got in the back. The Ferrari was full with Serena, Chris, Alice and Jasper while Emmett, Rosalie (whose friendship hadn't faded from me) Rochelle and Ben took the BMW. When we arrived all our schoolmates were all ready there dancing, drinking laughing. I suddenly remembered that I had never actually gone to a prom since I was 17. I never wanted to go with no one to stand next to me. But now Edward was here. Again!

"Did you get over your dancing issues"? Edward asked mockingly as he dragged me to the dance floor.

"I don't know I never really tried" I replied. We started to dance and it felt so… natural. I was so much more graceful now and for the time being I was content. Our family soon joined us while the humans watched skeptically from the edge as if searching for a flaw they would never find. Nothing eventful really happened the rest of the evening. I was pleased to see Jack and Imogene together and left feeling rather happy I had gone through with this. Well I would have been happy anywhere, as long as Edward was with me.

The End

**Are you sad it ended? Well don't be, cuz remember it's just ending one! I would suggest you read chapter** **5 again to refresh your memory because that's where it starts from. Well that's it the next ending will be posted soon :D. **

**Roobz XxX**


	12. Suicide Wish

**Remember guys this is the start of ending 2 so if you haven't already, read chapter five again to refresh your memory because it starts from there.**

Edward's POV

It was the school holidays. No more school to distract me from pain. No more Izzy to make me feel better. Izzy had made me stronger and my pain for Bella had been lost when I was with her. But now she was ignoring me and all the hurt came flooding a once. Why did I ever let her go? It was the biggest mistake of my life and I would always regret it. She was all I ever wanted, needed, and now she… What the hell, the pain couldn't get much worse. BELLA BELLA BELLA I LOVE YOU!!! I screamed inside my head. I let my head fall into my hands and started dry sobbing. I truly detested myself for what I was, if I were human I could have lived a long happy life with Bella instead of having to control myself every time I was around her, and have to cause her pain because of my being. And then I had finally thought that Izzy could replace her, but now she was gone too.

Then it hit me. I was not being unfaithful to Bella by loving Izzy. Because that was it. Izzy reminded me of Bella, which was why I was drawn to her. In that split second of realization, my plan was made. I would do whatever it took; it was almost September 13th I would track down Bella and visit her for her birthday in three weeks. I felt instantly better and recklessly so, what if she had moved on like I'd instructed her to do? What if she hated me for leaving her? I decided I didn't care, I would visit her and probably end up staying with until she, well, until it was her time to go. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath at the thought, before picking up my phone and dialing the number of Forks high school.

"Hello you've reached Forks high school how may I help you"? a friendly female voice asked from the other end.

"I'm making an inquiry as to the whereabouts of an old student Isabella Swan" It felt good to say her name. "Could you give me details about where she went after Forks high"?

"I'll just search her up for you" the receptionist said I heard bustling and typing from the other end.

"I'm sorry but Isabella never finished here" the women said after a few minutes.

"Oh well could you tell me where she went"? I asked.

"I'm afraid she had a nasty accident shortly after her 18th birthday and well…" her voice trailed off.

"Thank-you" I said in an emotionless voice before hanging up.

No. No. NO! I could have saved her from whatever hurt her after her 18th birthday. But no I had to leave to do what I thought was right for her, I was wrong about everything. I was wrong that she would forget me, I was wrong that leaving would keep her safe and I was wrong that I could possibly live normally when Bella wasn't around me. I felt like smashing something, anything! But I couldn't I just dropped to my knees and wallowed in my own pathetic misery.

I don't know how long I was on the floor for, and I didn't care either. Why should I care about anything when the only reason I lived was for Bella. I couldn't stand the inner torture and pain. It burned more that any vampire transformation ever had. I just couldn't bare it. So I picked up the phone again.

Bella's POV

I sat on the branch of a tree, one leg scrunched into my body which provided a platform for my head, and the other dangling down. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind; it was oddly relaxing as I hummed the tune of Edward's lullaby for me. It made me feel better now rather than before when it had made me feel worse for remembering. But knowing that Edward was near me even if he did not know who I was, well I just felt generally more… happy? I repeated the lullaby, humming, over and over again. After a long time of being alone I craved the company I had been depriving myself of. So I started to run back to the house.

Edward's POV

"Okay I've arranged that for you, your flight to Volterra has been arranged for 6pm this evening"

"Thank-you" I said in a monotone, with a slight hint of grim satisfaction at the fact that I would only have to endure the pain of losing Bella for about 27 more hours. Then I would be free of it. My family would get over me being gone, I'm just miserable nowadays they probably won't miss me at all. I didn't pack anything, I didn't need anything. I deliberately left my phone on the bed. But I created a screensaver and changed it so it read…

I found out that Bella is gone.

I can't live without her so

I have gone to Volterra.

I'm sure you understand

What I mean Edward.

They would find my phone, read it, and understand. I really hoped they didn't try to stop me, it would only make the pain last longer. I just walked out the door. No one asked where I was going, it was insignificant to them. They thought I would be coming back. I turned my Debussy CD on when I started driving, it relaxed me, so did the thought that the pain would be gone soon. That thought kept me going, to the end of the street, to the outskirts of the main city, until I reached the airport. I was running late, which was made clear by the announcement on the speaker.

"This is the final call for flight 537 to Volterra, if this is your flight please proceed to check in, this is your final notice, thank-you." I started to run; I would not miss this flight. Alice would have a vision soon, and then they would find the phone. And it would be too late to do anything about it.

Alice's POV

_Edward in the company of the Volturi_

"_The love of my life is dead please kill me, I cannot stand to live upon this earth any longer, please. Kill. Me." Edward spoke in so much pain._

"_We shall consider, please be patient" said Aro eyes narrowed turning his back to face Marcus and Caius…_

**********************************

SHIT!!!

**Uh oh Edward's going to die! Or will he? If you want the next chapter soon, please review. Hope you enjoy ending number two…**


	13. Time for truth

**Uh Oh! Will Edward die or not, you have to keep reading to find out…**

Alice's POV

I stood frozen for a minute as the reality of my vision hit me.

"No, no, no, no, no"! I was speaking to myself frantically. Crap, why would he want to die? Unless… I pulled out my phone.

"Hello" Bella answered

"Bella, when you were changed into a vampire, what was your cover story for disappearing"? I asked, to her this would make no sense at all.

"Um… I faked a car accident where I died" She stated questioningly

"So if anyone asked about you your records would say…"

"That I was dead yeah, but why does it matter"

"Get, to the house NOW"! I demanded before hanging up.

Wait if I could get in touch with Edward and tell him… My phone was already dialing the number.

From the room next door, I heard it ringing. I was by his phone in a second. I picked it up and touched the unlock key. His screen saver was a message…

I found out that Bella is gone.

I can't live without her so

I have gone to Volterra.

I'm sure you understand

What I mean Edward.

"I knew she should have told Edward the truth now look where it's got her" I mumbled to myself. What could I possibly do to stop this? Well standing in his bedroom wishing he were here was not a good starting point.

"Guys we have a small dilemma" I called as I ran down the stairs. Everyone, besides Edward and Bella, were in the kitchen.

"What"? they asked simultaneously. I held up Edward's phone as an answer. They all read it and were silent.

"But how"? Questioned Jasper

"Why"? Asked Serena, puzzled

"Does that mean"? Asked Darren

"Yes" I replied almost whispering "I saw Edward with the Volturi asking to die". There was uproar in the once so quiet kitchen. I couldn't even distinguish the words and who was speaking.

"What the hell is going on"? Bella asked as she came through the door.

Bella's POV

My cell buzzed in my pocket,

"Hello"? I answered.

"Bella when you were changed into a vampire what was your cover story''? Asked a frantic sounding Alice. Why would she need to know that?

"Um… I faked a car crash where I died" I answered simply.

"So if anyone asked about you your records would say"… Alice continued

"That I was dead, yeah, bur why does it matter"? I was growing curious now.

"Get to the house NOW"! Alice demanded down the phone, and then she was gone. I decided that it must have been important so I ran double speed in the direction of home. Why would Alice possibly need to know the information I had given her. She wasn't just curious, I was sure of it, but what could have happened that mad her so… Urgent. I was pondering this the whole time, and when I arrived I was even more confused.

Everyone was shouting but I couldn't make out anything!

"What the hell is going on" I asked as I walked in". Everyone turned to look at me before Alice said

"Edward has asked the Volturi to kill him". I froze in horror.

"What"? I whispered.

"It won't make sense without the full story, let me explain" said Carlisle, it amazed me that he could be calm at this time.

"Are you aware that Edward was in love with a human girl around 50 years ago" He asked I nodded exchanging a glance with the other Dawsons.

"Well, he was afraid that by being near this girl he would hurt her, and he couldn't stand the thought of it. She had had a couple of near death experiences and it didn't help that she was clumsy and incredibly unlucky" Carlisle continued.

"We had a little get together on her 18th birthday, just with the family, but while opening her gifts she gave herself a paper cut and Jasper, who always has had trouble with resisting human blood, couldn't help himself". Jasper hung his head in shame

"It wasn't your fault" Alice comforted him. Carlisle started to speak again.

"This all got to much for Edward, he decided that if he left her, believing that he didn't love her anymore, she would move on and could live a normal, happy, human life. And I don't know how, but he has just discovered that she is dead-

"WHAT"? I screamed. Oh wait crap, that wouldn't make sense to the Cullens.

"Carry on" I said in a slightly higher voice. Why the hell did Edward think I was dead? All the Cullen's looked at me as if I were mental. Carlisle continued

"Um… Well he's just discovered that his love, Bella, is dead, he can't live in this world knowing that she is not alive, he left to protect her, and now that she is gone, he wants to end his life.

"No" I whispered "We have to stop him".

"No" Rosalie said. "If we do he will live in misery, its best just to let him go".

"But why would he kill himself for this Bella girl?" I asked almost hysterically "He left her, he didn't want m-… her anymore." If I were human, I would have been in floods of tears.

"He left to protect her" Jasper said "He is still madly in love with her; I felt his depression and desperation for her when he left." Edward loved me? He left for my own good? Somehow he thought I was dead. And was going to… No. I would stop him; It was time for the truth.

Jasper's POV

Now I felt what Izzy had been hiding from me. She was in love with Edward, but there was now something different. As we explained about how much he loved Bella, her hope got stronger, not weaker. This really through me, I wanted to ask her what he feelings were all about, I just didn't get them. I could tell Izzy would be absolutely devastated if Edward killed himself, if she could have cried she would have, she was almost in hysterics, if vampires could do that. She was hiding something and I was pretty sure that in the next few minutes in would be revealed.

"I'm begging you, we have to save him we just have to" Izzy gasped out desperately and to my surprise Alice nodded in agreement. This time it was Esme who spoke.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but this is what he wants, the love of his life is"- then Izzy spoke the words that changed the entire situation.

Bella's POV

I was begging to save Edward now. Esme answered my plea.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but this is what he wants, the love of his life is-"

"Isabella Marie Swan is not dead" I said.

"What" the Cullens asked "how do you know" Carlisle said.

"Because". I answered; this was it, the time for truth. "Bella is standing right in front of you".

**Wow, cliffy or what eh? I bet you are angry at me. So did you love it, did you hate it. Let me know, review please, or it might be a while till the next chapter… **

**Roobz XxX**


	14. To Voterra

**Um… okay I haven't updated this story for aaaaaaaages and I'm really sorry especially as I left it on a cliffhanger for about a year but hey. I don't know how many people will still be reading this but I hope you enjoy this chapter after the long long long long wait. **

Bella's POV

I stood there waiting for the reactions of the Cullens. My old family. But there was nothing. Silence and disbelieving looks for several seconds then…

"BELLA" The Cullens yelled in unison and I was suddenly bombarded by Esme, Emmett Jasper and Carlisle.

"What the hell"! Emmett shouted

"How can this be possible" questioned Carlisle

"Oh honey it must have been so hard all these years" Esme soothed sympathetically.

"Alice" Jasper said simply. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I found out a few weeks ago but there are really more pressing matters at hand" Alice said while the Cullens stared at her in disbelief. There was a murmured agreement from everyone.

"Bella" said Rosalie quietly looking at me shyly.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you before I really don't know…"

"Its okay" I assured her and she hugged me.

"I still don't understand…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Allow me to explain" Darren offered. "We found Bella alone in the woods of forks while hunting one night she was seriously ill, cold and depressed"

"The night we left" Esme whispered looking guilty and upset. Darren nodded.

"We could not leave her there and she seemed to ill t be aided my human medicine, we changed her and gradually she told us the whole story of how she ended up there in the first place."

The Cullens looked so unbearably guilty.

"I wanted to tell you" I said desperately "But I thought you didn't care about me, I thought you didn't want me anymore"

"Bella we haven't been complete without you, things never went back to normal when you were gone" Carlisle spoke softly.

"I'm sorry" my voice broke but of course no tears came.

"Dear what on earth are you sorry for" Esme looked bewildered.

"Because I didn't say anything, and now Edward is going to die and your going to lose him and it's all my fault"! I said hysterically.

"No it's our fault we should never have left" said Jasper using his gift to calm me.

"Hate to break up the reunion and everything but we have to leave now if we have any chance of saving Edward" Alice said urgently. "I've booked flights for me and Bella that leaves in about an hour but they were the only available ones, you guys will have to make your own way there". The Dawsons and Cullens nodded. "C'mon Bella movie it"! Alice grabbed my hand and we ran to the Ferrari, followed my the others, Elizabeth was on the phone trying to arrange a flight. Alice started the Engine and we raced off with good luck shouts from the others.

"Alice what can you see"? I asked frantically.

"I can't concentrate fully until we're on the plane" she said apologetically "But Edward hasn't reached the Volturi yet, if they turn him down we still have a chance"

"What if they…" I couldn't say kill him out loud. "Then we have absolutely no chance, but we've got to stay positive". I was about to ague that there was not much to be positive about but there was no good in saying that. We got to the airport in no time having not exchanged a single word. We were just on time as we hurried onto the plane. We would arrive in Italy at about 9:30am. Edward would arrive at around 6am so Alice said, and would not waste anytime in visiting the Volturi. I had never met the Volturi but from what I'd heard they terrified me. They had never seemed so close as we were speeding along towards them. Alice looked like she was sleeping in the seat next to mine but of course she wasn't. It was vital I did not disrupt her as she focused entirely on Edward's future. I wished I could sleep. The same thought pattern went round and round my head and I wished for dreamless sleep. The time seemed to go so slowly and I found myself staring out the window into the dark night.

"Bella, Bella?" Alice waved her hand in front of my eyes and I slowly turned my head to her. I'd been staring at the chair in front of me for the past… I didn't even know.

"What time is it"? I asked

"3:15 am in our time" she answered Edward's just getting off his flight"

I looked at her panicky.

"Its okay" she said quickly "the Volturi are going to turn down his request". I sighed in relief. "Of course he doesn't know that yet but once he does it wont take him long to think of a way to disrupt the peace of Volterra giving the Volturi reason to kill him. I nodded.

"What will he do"? I asked

"I'm not sure he may just do something as quickly as possible, but knowing Edward he'll give in to his more theatrical side which would certainly give us more time"… I left Alice to ponder to herself and stared ahead again. Silently praying that everything was going to be fine.

Edward's POV

I drove down the empty highway in the early hours of the Italian morning. It was, I suppose a beautiful day, the sun was rising above the fields and hills of the countryside. But I could not appreciate the beauty. The only beauty in my life was gone, nothing was beautiful to me, I couldn't feel t he warmth of the sun anymore. My sun was gone.

I was driving a Lamborghini, any normal person would have been tremendously excited to drive this thing. I could not be. Knowing what I was about to do. Well I had really made a mess up of my life. I found the only thing in my life worth living for and thrown it away like Alice with last seasons clothes. The pain was only bearable because I knew it would be ending soon.

Bella's POV

We will be landing in Volterra in 10 minutes. The pilot announced. Excellent, I thought, we were landing half an hour early.

"Edward's about to reach the Volturi" Alice said "Pretty soon we'll be able to see Edward's plans when they turn him down".

When we got off the plane we quickly found a suitable car. When I say suitable I mean fast. A BMW I didn't know what sort, I didn't really care. I jumped in and Alice drove off at a speed probably double the limit. This journey would be amazing if it wasn't for the purpose of our being here. The scenery was beautiful, the wind in my hair with Alice my long lost best friend. I wished I had a clear mind to notice it properly but all I could think of was Edward. He would have been here too, only hours ago.

Edward's POV

"I'm sorry Edward but the loss of talents such as yours would be a tragedy, we shall not kill you without incentive". Aro said politely.

"I understand" I said in a monotone. Thoughts of how to provoke the Volturi were already storming my brain. So many ways. A massacre across the city, lifting a few cars, revealing myself in the sunlight. I didn't want to hurt anyone, sunlight it was, I would wait till noon and then step into the light in the city centre. They wouldn't like that. So it was set. In a few hours I would cease to exist. Finally.


	15. Against the clock

**Thank you guys for still reading here's the next chapter. **

Bella's POV

"The Volturi have just refused Edward his request, but he's still not certain with his plan, a massacre across the city, throwing a few cars around, but those plans are fading, there's one that's brighter than the others, more definite, revealing himself in the sunlight at midday, which is good, it gives us more time" Alice's visions did not relax me, no matter how reassuring 'more time' sounded.

"Oh and the others are about to board a plane to Volterra" she continued. There were several seconds of silence before she spoke again, quietly.

"He _really_ loves you Bella, you do realise that now don't you?". I didn't reply.

"Bella!" she looked at me incredulously then sighed hopelessly "Edward is attempting suicide because he thinks your dead, you don't know what he was like after we left, he wasn't Edward, just an empty shell, he loved you so much that he hurt himself rather than hurting you, physically at least, I _told_ him it was the wrong way to protect you by leaving, it hurt both of you, what a waste of time and pain, you have the right to be angry but you should know that he loves you more than anything in the world". I nodded.

"I know" I said emotionlessly.

"Do you still love him?" Alice asked sadly. I said nothing.

"Well I guess that's understandable, you've had time to"…

"Of course I do Alice, you think I could ever move on? EVER? I could bear it, just about, I moved on enough to not break down crying all over the place but I could never forget, never replace…" I looked over at Alice and was shocked by the enormous beam on her tiny face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked "None of that means anything if we don't save him" Alice's smile faded and she nodded seriously and moved her eyes to the road.

Jasper's POV

This was unbearable. My brother could die, I felt anguish, guilt, devastation, loss… but to have those feelings duplicated 12 times by my own family and the Dawson's... It was too painful. Waiting in the airport added impatience, panic and uselessness to the mix of emotions now escalating from the 12 other vampires sitting tensely in the airport waiting room. I walked away unable to take it any more. I sat in a cubicle of the nearest men's toilet and put my head in my hands. Saving Edward would also put Alice in danger. My Alice, if anything happened to her… I couldn't even begin to imagine, it was too much agony. I didn't like to think of what Bella must be feeling. Poor Bella, she had lost Edward once, then found him, now he was gone again. It must have been so… so confusing and, well, I don't think words could describe it. I looked at my watch it was nearly time for the flight. I would have to return to the agonising thoughts now. I prayed that wherever Alice and Bella were, they weren't too far from Edward.

Bella's POV

We were speeding along now, the twisting Italian road was almost deserted so there was nothing to slow us down.

"We'll be there soon" Alice said "Edward, will be at the clock tower at 12 noon precisely that's when he'll step into the sunlight, the clock on the dashboard read 11:35.

"Put the clothes on that are on the back seat" Alice said "You can't be seen in the sun and you can't run faster that human speed do you understand?"

"Yeah, clock tower, 12 noon, stay covered and at human speed" I said surprised at how my voice didn't shake as I reached for the large hoodie, shawl, gloves and sunglasses. I made sure my skin was covered.

"Good" Alice approved tapping her fingers impatiently, as we grew closer to the city centre the traffic was building up. 11:42. I took a deep breath though I didn't need the air. We reached the centre of Volterra at 11:50 but the traffic was impossible to manoeuvre in.

"Your going to have to run from here, remember, human pace". I nodded again and then I was out of the car running in the direction Alice pointed, irritatingly slow. There were so many humans milling around, walking so slow. It was aggravating. I pushed my way through the crowds attracting disapproving glares and angry shouts but I didn't care. I couldn't see anything through the mass of bodies so close. Eventually I pushed my way to the city square. I saw the clock tower and in the shadows, a form I could not quite make out, though I knew all too well who it was. I began to push through the crowds on the square. The clock chimed for the first time, I had about 30 seconds. I ran faster and pushed harder, I must look insane. The wind whipped across my face and through my hair. There was a gap in the crowd ahead of me and then a clear run to the tower. The clock was on its 6th chime I couldn't run any faster without exposing myself as 'superhuman'. I burst through the crowd on the 9th chime. I could see Edward clearly now. He looked breathtakingly beautiful but ill, dead. He took his shirt off on chime 10, his eyes closed. I was so close. His foot lifted on chime 11…

I slammed into him and pushed him into the shadows removing the shawl and sunglasses. His eyes flew open bewildered and then he looked at me and his face hardened.

"Please Izzy, get out of the way" his velvet voice spoke, pained.

"No" I said simply.

"You don't understand" he gritted his teeth "The girl I love died long ago, I should have too."

"No" I repeated.

"PLEASE!" he shouted "I can't bear it, she's gone and it's my fault; I need to end this, I'm sorry Izzy, tell my family I love them". He tried to walk round me but I held his shoulders.

"She's not dead" I whispered. He looked stunned and confused.

"What?" he asked desperately. I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his. He was hesitant for a second, then he understood and kissed me back. My hands knotted in his hair and his arms held me to him.

"Bella" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I ever… I'm so sorry, really I…" I placed my hand gently over his mouth to stifle the apologies.

"Shhhh" I whispered

"but"… he protested through my hand.

"I love you" his eyes widened at that "you are completely, 100% forgiven" I kissed him again, oh how I'd missed this.

"Well it's about time", Alice said skipping into the shadows a huge grin on her face.

"Alice you…"

"Yes yes I found out ages ago" Alice cut Edward off "Everyone else knows too, now you think about it, it's really pretty obvious."

"Why didn't you just tell me"? Edward asked turning back to me "It would have stopped all this from happening".

"I wasn't sure how you… felt, you know, about me" I replied unconfidently.

"And you know now"? Edward asked "I mean after everything I did…"

"Edward you tried to kill yourself because you thought I was dead" I said softly "That pretty much spells it out, I would have come anyway, because I love you".

"I don't deserve to be loved" he muttered sadly, bitterly.

"You can say what you like but no matter how much you think you don't deserve it, you'll always receive it" he beamed at me and bent down to kiss me again.

"Well now isn't this touching" a smooth male voice spoke from behind us. We turned to stare into the face of a beautiful face with white blond hair. Caius of the Volturi.

**And there you go hop you enjoyed it :) **

**Also my other twilight story isn't having as much response as I would like so do you think maybe you could read and review? Pleeeeeaaaaase :) **

**Also I'm trying to find a story that I accidentally deleted. The Cullen's adopt Bella when she is a small child and raise her as a human when she is old enough she falls in love with Edward after having a close brotherly relationship with him. If you think you know it please tell me, I really want to find it :) **


End file.
